LOVE IS
by byunb
Summary: [update Ch 2] Byun Baek Hyun, cantik, mungil, pintar, dan terkadang sedikit manja. Mempunyai sahabat yang super tampan—Kim Jong In, yang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi mengapa Baek Hyun justru jatuh cinta pada Park Chan Yeol— si Playboy yang selalu tebar pesona? CHANBAEK/KAIBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS**

 _Byun Baek Hyun, cantik, mungil, pintar, dan terkadang sedikit manja. Mempunyai sahabat yang super tampan—Kim Jong In, yang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi mengapa Baek Hyun justru jatuh cinta pada Park Chan Yeol— si Playboy yang selalu tebar pesona?_

 **Main Casts : Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In.**

 **Support Casts: Do Kyungsoo (GS), Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt (May Be)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 1**

.

 _Cinta datang tanpa diduga, cinta hadir tanpa terencana._

 _Cinta memilih bukan dengan kata, tapi biarlah hati yang berbicara._

Byun Baek Hyun, cantik, mungil, pintar, dan memang kadang sedikit manja. Mempunyai sahabat yang super tampan tapi cenderung bersikap dingin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In, Sang idola para siswi Seoul High School.

Menurut banyak orang, KaiBaek adalah pasangan sempurna seperti Putri dan Pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Di mana ada Byun Baek Hyun di sana pula ada sosok Kim Jong In yang menemaninya. Tapi bagi Baek Hyun maupun Jong In, mereka hanya sepasang Sahabat dari kecil. Jong In mematenkan dirinya untuk selalu ada dan melindungi sosok sahabat kecilnya, Byun Baek Hyun.

Saat ini, seperti biasa, Baek Hyun keluar dari mobil, tak lupa pula dengan sosok Jong In yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Lelaki itu kemudian memakaikan sebuah kardigan berwarna _peach_ pada Baek Hyun.

" _Gomawo,_ Jong In- _ah._ "

"Hemm..."

Baek Hyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tapi saat melewati lapangan basket, ia melirik pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang berlarian mendribel bola dengan empat lawan mainnya, dengan peluh yang bahkan tak menghalangi wajah tampannya. Ia bahkan terlihat bersinar dengan sorot matahari pagi yang menerpa kulitnya.

Sosok itu adalah Park Chan Yeol, _namja_ populer yang menjadi incaran para siswi Seoul High School, selain Kim Jong In, tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Kim Jong In yang terkesan cuek dan dingin, Park Chan Yeol merupakan sosok yang mudah bergaul dan terkenal _playboy_ yang paling diincar. Meskipun hanya menjadi kekasih sehari pun—tak ada yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Park Chan Yeol.

Dengan satu helaan napas Baek Hyun mengakhiri pandangannya dari sosok Chan Yeol dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Di belakangnya Jong In memandang itu dengan tidak suka.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bergaul dengan orang itu, Baek." Kata Jong In di belakang Baek Hyun sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam benak seorang Byun Baek Hyun bahwa ia juga akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Chan Yeol. Tapi ia sebatas hanya mengagumi dalam hati, tak pernah berniat untuk mengungkapkan apalagi berniat menjadi salah satu kekasih Chan Yeol. Itu mustahil menurutnya.

"Ya, Jong In- _ah_ , aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Itulah Baek Hyun yang akan selalu menurut ucapan Jong In, sahabat kecilnya, yang selalu memahami dirinya meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Baek, ke mana pangeran tampanmu itu? Tumben tidak mengikutimu?" Celetuk Luhan saat Baek Hyun baru sampai di kelasnya.

"Siapa? Eh, Jong In, maksudmu? Oh, tadi dipanggil Han _Songsaengnim,_ mungkin mau membahas festival nanti." Jawab Baek Hyun sambil duduk di bangkunya di dekat jendela.

Baek Hyun menoleh ke luar jendela, tepatnya di koridor saat iris mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Chan Yeol yang berjalan dengan dikerubungi _yeoja-yeoja_ di sampingnya. Memang benar ke mana pun Chan Yeol berada pasti di sana banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mengerubunginya.

Tanpa sadar iris Baek Hyun mengikuti arah Chan Yeol melangkah. Hingga tanpa di sadarinya sosok jangkung itu berhenti di samping jendela Baek Hyun berada. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menatap Baek Hyun lekat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri." Sapa Chan Yeol riang pada Baek Hyun yang mematung di tempatnya.

Belum sempat Baek Hyun menjawab, Jong In sudah duduk di samping Baek Hyun dan menatap Chan Yeol tajam. Seolah memperingatkan untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Baek Hyun.

"Ah, sayang sekali _bodyguard_ Anda sudah datang, Tuan Putri. Hamba undur diri kalau begitu. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Tuan Putri." Seru Chan Yeol sambil membungkuk dan pergi setelah itu merangkul dua orang yeoja yang ada di sampingnya, meninggalkan Baek Hyun yang wajahnya telah bersemu merah tanpa disadari siapa pun, kecuali Jong In.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Baek. Jangan bergaul dengan orang seperti Chan Yeol. Ia bukan orang yang baik" cecar Jong In saat Chan Yeol telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jong In- _ah_ , a-aku.. t-tidak..." Baek Hyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bukan karena ia takut Jong In akan memarahinya. Entahlah Baek Hyun sendiri masih bingung menjelaskannya.

Jong In menghela napas panjang saat menyadari raut muka Baek Hyun. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Baek Hyun. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang yang mempermainkan Baekhyun. Jong in menyayangi Baek Hyun.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Baek. Biar aku memesankan untukmu." Ucap Jong In saat mereka berada di sebuah cafe langganan mereka.

"Seperti biasa Jong In- _ah,_ satu ice cream strawberry ukuran jumbo." Seru Baek Hyun dengan mata berbinar membayangkan ice cream itu memeleh di mulutnya.

"Hahaha tentu saja, akan segera datang dihadapanmu segera, Baek." Kata Jong In sambil mengacak rambut Baek Hyun gemas dan meninggalkannya untuk mengantrikan pesanan mereka.

Baek Hyun menunggu sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone-_ nya. Jari-jari lentiknya ia gerak-gerakkan di dagunya karena bosan.

Tiba-tiba tempat duduk di sebelahnya d tarik oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh berpikir pasti itu Jong In yang akan membawakan pesanannya. Ternyata...

"Halo, Tuan Putri. Mengapa sendiri? Ke mana _bodyguard_ menyebalkan itu?" Sapa Chan Yeol tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. i..itu..." Ucap Baek Hyun kaget dan gugup dengan Chan Yeol yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, tentu saja dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Sayang sekali, sepertinya kesempatan untuk berdua dengan tuan putri hanya sekedar mimpi." Chan Yeol berkata sambil menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Apa maksudmu Chan Yeol- _ssi_?" Kata Baek Hyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

.

.

TBC dulu yaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **LOVE IS**

 _"Byun Baek Hyun, cantik, mungil, pintar, dan terkadang sedikit manja. Mempunyai sahabat yang super tampan—Kim Jong In, yang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi mengapa Baek Hyun justru jatuh cinta pada Park Chan Yeol— si Playboy yang selalu tebar pesona?"_

.

.

 **Main Casts : Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In.**

 **Support Casts: Do Kyungsoo (GS), Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt (May Be)**

 **Rate : T**

 _Seperti apa itu cinta?_

 _Apakah seperti bintang yang memuja malam?_

 _Apakah seperti hujan yang mengharap pelangi?_

 _Apa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitki perutmu?_

 _Ataukah saat awan di langit itu justru menjelma wajahmu . . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Halo, Tuan Putri. Mengapa sendiri? Ke mana _bodyguard-_ mu yang menyebalkan itu?" Sapa Chan Yeol tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. i..itu..." Ucap Baek Hyun kaget dan gugup dengan Chan Yeol yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, tentu saja dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Sayang sekali, sepertinya kesempatan untuk berdua dengan tuan putri hanya sekedar mimpi." Chan Yeol berkata sambil menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Apa maksudmu Chan Yeol- _ssi_?" Kata Baek Hyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Secara tiba-tiba Chan Yeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga jarak mereka yang hanya sejengkal. Kontan Baek Hyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya dan refleks ia menahan napasnya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika mengatakan dunia Baekhyun berhenti berputar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan tanpa bisa dicengah jantungnya bergedup semakin menggila.

"Mau jadi kekasihku, manis?" Ucap Chanyeol pelam sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Seolah mengatakan kalimat 'mau-jadi-kekasihku' itu seolah menawari anak kecil sebungkus permen.

"..." Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, masih bingung mencerna kalimat tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru menikmati pemandangan di depannya tersebut. Tak lupa dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang tersungging tak kentara.

"Sampai ketemu esok di sekolah, Tuan Putri." Ucap Chanyeol disertai kedipan mata sebelum ia pergi, karena ia tau Kai tengah berjalan menuju mereka. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Baekhyun sadar.

"Itu yang barusan, apa...?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, Baekhyun tak dapat berpikir saat ini, bernapas pun rasanya masih sesak. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada sisi hati kecil Baekhyun yang bahagia dengan ini. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Bulan sabit pun jatuh dipelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Baek?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir, mengagetkan Baekhyun yang rasanya masih belum berpijak di bumi ini.

Apakah ia harus jujur pada Kai?

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol itu seperti medan magnet bagi Baekhyun. Yang Baekhyun tau, saat ia melihat Chanyeol bermain basket di lapangan waktu itu telah menyedot perhatiaannya. Chanyeol yang dengan peluh menetes di wajahnya, serta rambut yang telah basah oleh keringat itu justru terlihat menarik, terlepas dari wajahnya yang memang sangat tampan—tak ada yang dapat menyangkal kenyataan itu. Tapi memang sejak saat itu, ketika Baekhyun melewati lapangan basket, diam-diam ia selalu mencari keberadaan.

Tapi kalimat 'Mau-jadi- kekasihku' itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Apalagi ketika kau juga mengagumi orang itu. Meskipun mengagumi bukan berarti mencintai bukan? Terselip rasa ragu, terlebih ia juga mendengar reputasi Chanyeol itu seperti apa. Dengan Kai yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil saja ia tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa sayang yang tulus untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi mengapa dengan Chanyeol ia merasakan perasaan asing itu, perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pahami.

"Kai, seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Kai membenarkan selimutnya sampai pinggang. Kai memang biasa pulang ketika sudah menghantarkan Baekhyun sampai bertemu mimpinya.

Kai menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang berkelip indah, lalu melirik ke arah ranjang, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

Selama ini Kai hanya mengenal satu perempuan saja—Baekhyun—dan Ibunya tentu saja tapi jelas itu tak masuk hitungan, jadi ia tidak pernah tahu apa rasanya cinta. Namun, dari film-film yang sering ia tonton, jatuh cinta adalah perasaan saat hanya dengan melihat seseorang saja, ia bisa berdebar-debar. Itukah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini?

"Apa ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Kai mengucapkannya dengan nada khawatir yang jelas terlihat dari tatapannya.

"A..aku..tidak..."

"Aku mengenalmu Baek, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Demi Tuhan aku tidak melarangmu bergaul dengan siapa pun. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang hanya ingin menyakitimu. Kau tau aku menyayangimu kan?" ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Ia memahami. Tapi hatinya tak sepenuhnya menyetujui.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan hal yang membebanimu. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Baekhyun, menuntup pintu dan meninggalkan rumah itu, saatnya baginya untuk pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau, _Hyung_?" Sergap Sehun ketika Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memang sepupu dan mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama, yaitu rumah Chanyeol. Bukanya Sehun tidak punya rumah, tapi karena mereka sama-sama hidup sendiri. Orang tua mereka sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Maka mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama.

"Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, tersenyum sendiri seperti idiot. Ah..." Sehun sepertinya paham arti senyum itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mengindahkan Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang. Chanyeol mengambil _tumbler_ dan mengisinya dengan air minum. Ia meminum air putih dengan tenang, seperti air putih itu _soju_ saja. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol itu.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu yang 'menyebalkan' itu. Sepertinya kau berhasil menggaet target barumu itu."

"Yah.. begitulah. Tapi aku harus menyingkirkan _bodyguad-_ nya itu dulu sepertinya.

"Apakah kau yakin bisa memisahkan pasangan 'Putri dan Pangeran' itu?"

"Seharusnya hanya aku yang pantas disebut 'pangeran' itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Park Chan Yeol." Ucap Chanyeol disertai seringaian meremehkan.

"Lalu mau kau ke manakan kekasih-kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu? Sadarlah, _Hyung._ Berhentilah bermain-main. Jangan sampai kau mendapatkan karmanya." Cerca Sehun panjang lebar seolah kalimat-kalimat itu sudah terbiasa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Jangan tanyakan orang itu. Lihatlah, dia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ia memang hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Mereka seolah hanya sekedar pajangan yang dikoleksi. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ia cintai. Sudah bosan sampai jumpa. Begitulah Chanyeol, _playboy_ dengan sejuta pesona.

"Ah, soal itu apa peduliku. Salahkan saja mereka yang selalu mengejarku. Tenanglah Sehun- _ah_ , mengapa kau itu cerewet sekali. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang super datar itu. Atau, bilang saja kau itu cemburu karena Luhan itu lebih tergila-gila padaku daripada dirimu. Mangkanya hilangkan gunung es diwajahmu itu. Dan jangan hanya menjadi pengecut dengan pura-pura tidak peduli tapi merana setengah mati." Balas Chanyeol yang masih dengan tampang super menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

Chanyeol tau, sepupunya itu diam-diam suka dengan Luhan, sang primadona sekolah. Sebagai ketua Cheerleaders di sekolah, yang cantik dan seksi, siapa yang tidak suka dengannya, termasuk Sehun. Tapi sayangnya Luhan malah lebih suka dengan Chanyeol, sang ketua club basket yang populer ketimbang Sehun—si dingin es yang sangat kaku.

"Brengsek kau, _Hyung!_ "

"Hahaha, dan aku bangga dengan itu." Kelakar Chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol memang brengsek, dan semua orang tau itu. Tapi justru karena itulah pesonanya dan bahkan banyak siswi-siswi Seoul High School yang bahkan rela antre untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yang Chanyeol sendiri bahkan mungkin lupa dengan nama mantanya. Ironi.

Saat ini Baekhyun harus sendiri karena Kai—sahabat tampannya tadi dipanggil Han _songsaengnim_ ke ruangannya. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Baekhyun ditemani teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo—si kutu buku.

Kyungsoo adalah teman terdekat Baekhyun di sekolah—selain Kai tentu saja. Biasanya jika Baekhyun sudah bersama Kyungsoo maka Kai hanya mengawasi mereka. Tidak ikut bersama tapi juga tidak berniat meninggalkan mereka. Kai tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun lepas dari pandangannya—kecuali saat ini karena memang dia ada keperluan.

Hari ini kelas Baekhyun mempunyai jadwal olahraga dan kebetulan waktunya bermain basket. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket. Memegang bolanya saja bahkan bisa dibilang sangat jarang hanya saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi ia tetap semangat meskipun tidak bisa olahraga. Saat ini siswa-siswa kelas Baekhyun hanya bermain dengan random karena _songsaaengnim_ mereka sedang ada keperluan dan akan datang terlambat.

Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sebelah melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, yang selalu gagal ngomong-ngomong. Dengan senyum miring yang tersungging dibibirnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan permainan sepak bolanya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Semangat Baekhyunee... kau pasti bisa!" teriak Kyungsoo menyemangati Baekhyun. Yang disemangati hanya tersebum lebar hingga menampilkan bulan sabit di mata indahnya. Baekhyun membuat ancang-ancang bersiap untuk melemparkan bola basket tersebut.

"Mengapa tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak bisa bermain basket, tuan putri? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi mendekati ring basket. Sontak karena kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat bola yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun terjatuh dan menggelinding menjauhi mereka. Refleks Baekhyun memegang bahu Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan beberapa detik menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Kontak sepasang mata itu baru terlepas ketika terdengar pekikan heboh siswa-siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut—termasuk kyungsoo yang membuat mata besarnya yang bertengger kaca mata itu membulat sempurna. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada yang kagum dan tidak sedikit pula yang iri dengan mereka.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ a..apa yang kau lakukan? Bi..bisakah kau turunkan aku?" kata Baekhyun pelan yang nampak gugup sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti strawberry, buah kesukaannya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan pekikan penonton yang menyaksikan semakin histeris.

"Mengapa kau jatuhkan bolanya? Aku hanya ingin membantumu memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, tapi malah kau jatuhkan begitu saja." Kata Chanyeol pelan yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Turunkan Baekhyun, _brengsek!"_ teriak Kai dari pinggir lapangan ketika ia baru sampai dan melihat pertunjukkan ChanBaek tersebut. Kai dengan wajah penuh amarah semakin mendekat ke tengah lapangan di mana ChanBaek berada.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sontak makin heboh. Pandangan iri jelas dilayangkan pada Baekhyun. Tapi sebagian besar juga penasaran drama seperti apa yang akan mereka saksikan ketika dua pangeran sekolah tersebut saling berhadapan seolah di medan perang.

.

.

.

TBC or ...?

 _Maaf jika updatenya telat dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff geje ini, apalagi buat yang kasih review, follow, and favorite. Jongmal Gomawoyo..._

 **Thanks for:**

khansafanfan . Pricilla Josephine . aldy.8102 . yehetohorat794 . Yeollipop . neli amelia . . Aya Nadyaa . Ch4nbaekcum . baekggu . bbaeksong92 . . neli amelia . . nethovagamalielliluka . . LuckyDeer . parkchan17


End file.
